


【铁虫】黑暗中感受你

by chanlamting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, One Night Stands, Peter Parker is blind, Top Harry Osborn, Top Matt Murdock, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 故事始于钢铁侠1，托尼从阿富汗回来后心理状况受创，偶然来到一家酒吧，遇到了酒吧的主人彼得。托尼一开始就察觉到彼得身上的违和感，之后才发现原来这名青年无法看到任何东西。托尼和彼得一开始的关系是One night stand，之后两人在不知不觉间爱上了对方……设定：1. 托尼35岁，彼得25岁；2. 彼得的前男友是哈利·奥斯本，有过一夜情经历，非双洁；3. 彼得曾经和夜魔侠马特·默克多在盲人互助协会认识，有过一夜情，但之后的关系比较像朋友或兄弟，成年人混乱的世界——觉得雷不要继续看，我是觉得自己编得挺雷的；4. 彼得因意外失明，但之后会恢复视力；5. 大体上无虐，有误会和矛盾会当场解决；6. 托尼和彼得认识对方后，就已经属于彼此了。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Matt Murdock/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

  
自从关闭了SI的武器开发部后，托尼就干脆把总裁的工作都扔给了佩珀。佩珀每天处理托尼的烂摊子几乎焦头烂额，她看着如此『清闲』的托尼就觉得非常火大，可是只有托尼自己知道，他最近一直失眠，情绪十分焦虑，他的压力很大。

半个小时前，托尼终于在贾维斯的建议下离开马里布的豪宅，现在他坐在私人飞机上发呆。

晚上八点，飞机抵达纽约，托尼在私人飞机上选择了一辆相对低调的载具，独自驾驶到纽约街头，来到了从未踏足的地区——皇后区，他看到了一家酒吧，连名字都没看清就推门而进了。

托尼愣了愣，这家酒吧的风格出乎意料地『温馨』，这似乎是一家综合酒吧+Café，有玲琅满目的酒类，空气却弥漫着浓郁的咖啡香和甜点香气，还有不知名乐队低声细吟着不知名的歌曲。

「欢迎光临！」

开口说话的是吧台那边的青年，托尼把目光落在对方身上，他突然感到十分违和，但具体违和的地方他暂时没发现。托尼选择吧台前面的位置，那位青年在他面前放了一本菜单。

「先生如果有任何需要可以随时喊我。」青年的声音很好听，有点软，却又不显女气，只是带了点稚气。托尼抬头看着对方，他穿着酒保的制服，身上穿着一件黑色的围裙，胸口挂着名牌，他的名字叫彼得。托尼依旧感到不对劲儿，但他没有细想，低下头看菜单，他几乎是毫不犹豫地翻到酒类那一页，结果正在擦杯子的彼得再度开口。

「先生，如果您不知道该点什么的话，我建议您可以试试我们的招牌甜甜圈配伯爵红茶。」

彼得的插话并没有让托尼感到恼怒，他只是习惯性地用上嘲讽的语气：「我假设你有调酒师的执照？」

彼得轻笑，也没有因为对方的语气而感到恼怒，反而是顺着对方的话说下去：「那么您应该需要一杯马天尼，先生。」

听到彼得略带笑意的接话，托尼对这个建议感到一丝兴趣。

「为什么？」

「因为马天尼是『寂静的灵丹妙药』①，而您似乎需要一点宁静，先生。」

乐队换了一首缓慢的抒情歌曲，酒吧内的其他客人都很安静，只有少部分在窃窃私语，似乎没有人愿意打破这片安宁。

「那就来一杯吧。」托尼也懒得再思考了，他把菜单移到一旁，抱着双臂打算看着彼得调酒。

彼得微笑地补充道：「需要来一份招牌甜甜圈吗？」

青年锲而不舍地推介甜甜圈的诚意打动了托尼：「那就来一份甜甜圈。」

双方都无视马天尼和甜甜圈到底搭不搭的问题。

彼得的笑意更浓了，他应了一声就转身到酒柜取酒了。

托尼打量着在酒柜前选酒的彼得，他依旧觉得这名青年身上透着一股怪异感，但他还是说不上到底哪里奇怪，只好继续观察着对方。

琴酒和苦艾酒被缓缓地倒进杯子里，不到一会儿就送到托尼面前。彼得转身到旁边的冰柜里取出一份巧克力口味的甜甜圈，随之放在酒杯旁边。

「请慢用。」

彼得继续自己的工作，他的速度不快，嘴角挂着一丝笑意，看起来十分休闲放松。一口辛辣的酒液缓缓流进喉咙，托尼也开始继续观察工作中的青年。

他看起来大概有20岁，他的眉眼很干净，带着一股稚气，但是有种沉稳的气质，所以他的实际年龄或许更大。

「彼得！我该走了，你一个人可以吗？」

一位女性匆匆忙忙地跑到门口那边拿起外套穿上，她经过吧台时用不大的声量向彼得说话，彼得则放下工作，转身拿起置物柜旁的盲杖，然后走出吧台来到门口那边。

这家酒吧前身是工业区，所以面积不小，位置十分宽阔开扬，从酒吧去到门口需要一段距离，托尼也终于知道为什么彼得身上会有种违和感了。

青年看不见东西，他的视线无法聚焦，他虽然会对着托尼说话，可是托尼却没有感觉到双方的视线交流。

「甜点我都放好了，不够的话可以进去拿，存量足够了。有什么问题就打给我，知道了吗？」

「我知道了，梅婶，我一个人能搞定的。你快点去赴约吧！迟到可不好！」

和那位叫梅的女性说了几句话，梅就匆匆推门离开了，彼得在门口站了一会儿才不紧不慢地回到吧台，那根盲杖也被放回原位，洗了洗手又继续工作。

托尼之后并没有和彼得搭话，彼得也很安静地继续工作。

这家综合性酒吧的打烊时间很早，十一点钟就开始挂上关闭的牌子，正在台上表演的乐队也自发性地清洁酒吧。托尼是最后一名还未离开的客人，但是酒吧的员工并没有开口驱逐托尼，托尼就坐在椅子上，慢吞吞地吃掉第三份招牌甜甜圈，这才把钱放在台面然后推门而出，感谢他有带现金出门。

员工们陆陆续续地从酒吧里出来，刚才的主唱丽兹惊讶地看着刚才最后一位客人正站在对面马路玩手机，他看起来真的好像新闻上经常出现的那位托尼·斯塔克，不过他不是在洛杉矶的吗？她正疑惑着的时候，她的男朋友已经过来牵起她的手了，她也没再深究，两人一起离开。

彼得是最后一个出来的，他换上了普通的T-shirt牛仔裤，给酒吧锁门。

托尼横跨马路来到彼得身边，下意识地开口问道：「你住哪里？」

彼得站起来面对着托尼的方向，并不介意对方这番侵犯隐私的问题，「我住皇后区，对面马路就有通宵公车可以回去。」

听到彼得的回答，托尼下一句：『我可以送你回去』并没有说出口，他只是回应道：「甜甜圈很好吃。」

「谢谢欣赏。｣

「我会再来的。」

「好。｣

彼得没想到，对方说的『他会再来的』是第二天傍晚——这家名字叫星期五的酒吧营业时间是傍晚6点。托尼推开门，门上的风铃响了起来。

「欢迎光临，先生。」

托尼没有说话，依旧是坐在昨天的那个位置，依旧是点了一杯马天尼和招牌甜甜圈。现在这个时间没什么人，可是过了大概一个小时之后，客人就陆陆续续地进来了，人数不多，但可以看得出来这家综合性酒吧很有口碑，因为托尼看到了几位昨天的客人。

这次托尼同样是呆到十一点才离开，一样是站在对面的马路等彼得出来，问除了昨天没能问出的问题:「要我送你回家吗？」

彼得愣了愣，然后轻声笑道：「先生，这是一个『邀约』吗？」

大家都是成年人，都懂以上对话的真正含义。

彼得坐上了托尼的跑车副驾，托尼想替彼得绑好安全带，被礼貌地拒绝了：「我可以自己来。」

最后托尼并没有送彼得回家，而是带着对方来到自己暂时下榻的酒店，双方各自喝了一杯红酒，然后顺理成章地倒在那张柔软的大床上。

托尼连续光顾酒吧一个星期，他每天来都是点一样的东西，他一坐在老位置，面前就会出现一杯马天尼和一份甜甜圈。

｢我凌晨就要回去了。」托尼说道。

听到这句话的彼得手中工作并没有任何停顿，大家都是成年人，好聚好散。

「凌晨几点？」

「随时。」反正他是乘搭自己的私人飞机。

「那今晚最后一次？」彼得微笑着问道。

「好。」

完事之后，两人洗完澡后躺在床上。

「不是说要回去吗？」

托尼侧躺着，手臂搭在彼得的腹部上。彼得看起来瘦削，但全身都覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，很好看，手感更好。彼得感受到托尼的触摸，他也转身面对着托尼，也把自己的手轻轻放在托尼的胸口，那个材质与人体不一样的反应堆上。彼得从来没有问托尼这是什么，托尼也没打算回答。彼得其实早就知道这个『托尼』的真实身份，但他也同样没有戳破。

「等你睡着了再走。」

「可是我现在睡不着。」

「那我们再来一遍？」

「好啊！」

于是，托尼到了早上，陪彼得吃了个早餐，送了彼得回家后才登上飞机离开纽约。

托尼回到洛杉矶，终于开始稍微接手一下SI的烂摊子，他开始带领团队研发洁净能源，等计划大概起了个轮廓，他又抛下一切回去马里布继续研发自己的钢甲了。

「先生，您最近心情似乎不错。」作为托尼的AI管家，贾维斯很尽责地检查托尼的生理和心理健康：「就是血糖高了一点。」

托尼正往嘴里塞甜甜圈，他默默地嚼完最后一口甜甜圈，然后说道：「贾维斯，这个甜甜圈又不好吃，以后别买这家了。」

贾维斯十分贴心地回应道：「需要派人去纽约购买星期五的招牌甜甜圈吗？」

彼得和托尼并没有交换联系方式，甚至没有问对方的全名，持续了一个星期的一夜情后关系就断得很干脆。

丽兹和MJ正坐在一角悄悄观察彼得。

「MJ，你有发现彼得最近有什么变化吗？」

MJ看了一眼彼得，似乎对彼得的事情一点都不感兴趣：「你是想问那个每天晚上过来光顾，打烊后又和彼得上床的男人吧？」

丽兹的表情略尴尬，也不是说她不了解成年人的世界，只是她以为彼得这次会开始一段新的恋情而已，结果也就只持续了一个星期，还不是恋人关系。好吧，托尼·斯塔克是个花花公子，应该不会维持一段长期的恋爱关系吧……

MJ无所谓地搅拌着杯子里的饮料：「很正常，托尼·斯塔克还要忙SI的事情，当然要回去洛杉矶。」

丽兹叹了口气，为自己的好友感到遗憾：「彼得是不是还没走出来？哈利从来没有回来过，我还以为他已经接受了……」

MJ耸肩道：「建议你别在彼得面前说这件事，因为彼得其实听得到我们说话。」

丽兹马上住嘴，她忘记彼得失去视力后，其他感官十分敏锐，所以他大概已经听到她刚刚说的事情了……丽兹悄悄观察吧台的彼得，他似乎正专注地调配咖啡，并没有在意她的话。

「你好，我是来取甜甜圈的。」

这位客人上个星期就过来预定了一整个月的甜甜圈，每天都会准时6点过来取两个，然后匆匆离开。

托尼接到甜甜圈已经是大概6个小时后的事情了，他拿出一个甜甜圈当宵夜，另一个被他放在冰箱里当明天的早餐。吃完甜甜圈后，他继续改装他的钢甲，他有预感很快就会成功了。

经历过几次试飞后，托尼终于把已有缺点完善了，他觉得差不多可以执行计划了。

今天差点被美国军方的导弹攻击，托尼身心疲惫地回到马里布的住处，他现在很想吃甜甜圈，非常想吃！

「先生，甜甜圈最快要到凌晨才会送到。」贾维斯开口说道。

「算了，我亲自过去。」

托尼十分果断地坐私人飞机飞到纽约，让上门扑了个空的罗迪想骂脏话。

来到酒吧时已经十一点了，酒吧正在打烊，但托尼却毫不犹豫地推门而进。

「托尼？」彼得认得托尼的步伐声，托尼依旧坐在老位置上。

「还有甜甜圈吗？」

其他人已经走了，只剩下彼得一个人收尾，但他也处理得差不多了，如果托尼晚来那么一会儿的话，可能就只能扑空了。

「你很走运，剩下最后一个了。」

完事后，两人又躺在床上。  
  
「彼得，我想当你男朋友。」托尼神差鬼使地说了这么一句。

「……我们相处的时间连一个星期都还没满吧？」

「有什么问题？就当我们一见钟情不行吗？」

「……不，我并没有……」

「我正式宣布，安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克，现在是彼得·帕克的男朋友了。」

「……」

彼得·帕克还没点头答应的新任男朋友在早晨又回去洛杉矶了，他也不在意。

托尼单方面宣布的恋人关系，生活就变得忙碌起来。每天以钢铁侠的身份处理一下恐怖分子，之后就以托尼·斯塔克的身份和男朋友进行一下约会活动，而不是专注床上事业一百年了。随着相处的时间越来越多，托尼发现了彼得的许多新面貌，比如他爱星球大战爱得发狂，绝版死星模型一出就去疯狂抢购，托尼透过关系让他事先拿到模型， 他就很不吝啬地感谢托尼(在床上)。托尼虽然已经透过贾维斯了解到彼得的背景，但他还是很愿意从彼得的口中一点一点地了解。托尼知道彼得有一个前男友，但他们5年前就分手了，那时候正值彼得的叔叔车祸身亡，而他也因此失去视力，但那个所谓的前男友却没有陪伴在他身旁，只是让人送了一束花过来。

* * *

①『寂静的灵丹妙药』(‘the Elixir of Quietude’)：这个形容源于美国作家E.B. White，参考网址：[The Sipsmith Blog THE MARTINI: ELIXIR OF QUIETUDE](https://sipsmith.com/history/the-birth-of-the-martini/)


	2. Chapter 2

彼得从新闻上得知托尼就是钢铁侠的真相，他的男朋友每天都忙着拯救世界，但也会抽出时间过来找彼得。可是然后不知怎么的，他已经很久没有过来了。托尼现在似乎很忙，忙着办斯塔克技术展，忙着应付国会，忙着在摩洛哥进行赛车，而且差点把命给丢了，每天还参与各种大大小小的派对，但就是没有时间找他的男朋友。彼得看似平静地接受这一切，继续经营他的酒吧，但所有人都知道他总是心不在焉。

梅可不忍心自己的侄子每天都这样，所以她果断地替彼得买了一张单程机票，让他去洛杉矶，想呆多久都没问题。

全世界都知道托尼·斯塔克住哪里，但马里布的豪宅区并不是那么好进的，彼得止步在外围的景点区。或许是彼得的盲杖太过显眼了，再加上他外表条件不错，已经有好几波女孩过来搭讪了，全都被他微笑婉拒。女孩们有点惋惜，但是彼得的那张脸虽然不会让人十分惊艳，但实在很耐看，尤其是他的眼睛，因为失去视力所以总是透着一股无辜的茫然感——这总是让女孩们直呼太可爱。

彼得就这样坐在沙滩长椅上，耳边萦绕着海浪拍打岩石沙滩的声音、海鸥的鸣叫声和游客的声音。

耳边传来熟悉的步伐声，然后不出意料地听到四周的尖叫声。  
  
托尼这次没有理会钢铁侠的粉丝，他直接来到彼得身边。

「来我家坐坐吗？」

在大家不可思议的目光中，彼得用手轻轻勾住托尼的手臂，让对方带着他离开。

自从早上贾维斯向他报告，彼得的手机定位持续移动，一直到离开纽约，来到洛杉矶，再来到马里布，托您看着监视器上彼得的身影，看到一些性感的女孩向他搭讪，他的心情就十分焦躁，甚至不能继续改造钢甲，到最后他还是忍不住出来找彼得。

托尼一回家就开始喝特制蔬菜汁，他的钯中毒现象越来越严重了，钯透过血管渗透到身体各处，在皮肤上留下恶心的黑纹，所幸彼得看不见，所以他不用怕彼得会问。

「抱歉，亲爱的，我最近太忙了，你别生气。」

彼得的表情很平静，他甚至没有开口问托尼的正在忙什么。

「有吃的吗？我饿了。」

贾维斯贴心地给两人喊了外卖，贾维斯的出现让彼得有点惊讶，总算打破了两人尴尬的气氛。

两人坐在沙发上吃披萨，结果空气中只有咀嚼和喝可乐的声音。

「咳……你今天才过来的吗？」托尼当然不能暴露他让贾维斯监察过对方手机定位的事实。

「嗯，两个小时前下飞机。」彼得当然不傻，他可没有打过托尼的手机，所以托尼根本不应该知道他过来了。

「你找到地方住了吗？」

「还没有，我没订酒店。」

「那暂时住在我家怎样？」托尼很顺势地把话题带到这里，彼得也很爽快地答应了。

等解决完披萨之后，托尼并没有一头栽进钢甲改造里，他牵着彼得的手，带着彼得去摸了摸一些钢甲。彼得也曾经是MIT里优秀的学生，虽然那场事故让他选择退学了，但也能让他有足够的能力去理解和讨论一些技术问题，他们之间的气氛终于不再僵硬，开始活跃起来。

「先生，恕我打扰，波兹小姐到了，她想让你签一些文件。」

被AI管家打断的托尼有点不爽，他敷衍地回应道：「让佩珀随便找个地方放着，我签完会让人送回SI的。」

听到托尼这番说辞的佩珀翻了个白眼，她举着一些文件说道：「很紧急，你最好给我马上签了它们！」

托尼叹了口气，佩珀已经把文件放在托尼面前的桌面上了，托尼轻声对彼得说道：｢彼得，你先自己看着， 等我一下。」

托尼正在快速看文件和签名的时候，佩珀的目光忍不住落在他身旁的彼得身上。她看到彼得手里握着一根盲杖，眼睛很好看，却无法对焦，这个男孩他看不见东西。而最重要的是，托尼对他很温柔，而且还愿意带他来到自己的工作区域，托尼一向讨厌不熟悉的人踏入他的私人领域。

彼得很清楚地感受到佩珀的视线，他对佩珀露出一个温和有礼的微笑，佩珀忍不住在心中嚎叫『好可爱』，但外表却不得不表现得同样平静有礼。

「你好，我是佩珀·波兹，是托尼的助理。」

彼得伸手握住佩珀的手：「你好，我是彼得·帕克，我是托尼的朋——」

「他是我男朋友。」托尼替彼得接了下一句。

彼得：「……」

佩珀：「……」

佩珀露出灿烂的笑容：「嗯……托尼，能过来一下吗？我突然想起有一些关于股东会的事情要和你说。」

托尼不解地被佩珀拉着走了，两人上了楼上，佩珀的脸都黑了：「托尼，你老实跟我说，你们两个在一起多久了？你和彼得·帕克在一起的时候，对方成年了没有？」

托尼翻了个白眼：「我像是搞未成年的变态吗？」

「难道你不像吗？」

托尼：「老天……你的思想能不能别这么猥琐？我和他是正常谈恋爱，他已经25岁了OK？」

佩珀不相信，这家伙不是热衷419的吗？

「认识了多久？怎么认识的？有没有暴露过？」佩珀已经暗暗盘算该如何给他处理公关问题了。

「就我从阿富汗回来后没多久，我有一次去了纽约，随便进了一家酒吧就遇到他了。」

佩珀回忆了一下：「这就是你经常翘班，总是偷偷跑去纽约的原因？」

伤残人士总是弱势的，而彼得看起来又那么乖巧，托尼的性格又那么糟糕，佩珀马上警惕地盯着托尼：「你没有逼他做些什么吧？」

「我们两个你情我愿One night stand，然后一见钟情再见倾心，这样可以了吧？」

佩珀依旧怀疑地看着托尼，接着问道：「那你们打算公开关系吗？」

托尼想了一下然后顿了顿，他喊道：「贾维斯，能帮我查一查今天的娱乐版吗？」

「先生，我想您和帕克先生的关系应该已经在今天中午暴露了，马利布海滩上有许多游客都拍了照上传到网络上了。」

佩珀：「……」

托尼无所谓地耸肩：「好吧，看来已经被公开了。」

佩珀真的被托尼这样无所谓的态度给气笑了：「你问过帕克的意见了吗？我怎么记得刚刚他是想说『朋友』这个词？」

「他又没反驳，那就是同意我的说法了。」

佩珀还想骂托尼，可是她还得急着回SI处理工作，叮嘱了托尼几句就匆忙离开了，托尼又回到工作区。

「是这样的，彼得——我们的关系应该暴露了。」

彼得点点头：「在海滩上的时候我就知道有人拍照了。」

「我会让人撤掉那些照片的，不会有人打扰你。」

为了救救自己的先生，AI管家已经很尽责了——贾维斯突然十分为难地插了一句：「先生，请允许我提醒你一句，你今晚举办了一个派对。」

「Shit！贾维斯赶紧给我取消掉！」托尼惊慌地回头看了眼彼得，彼得似乎正在摸索他的钢甲，没有空理贾维斯和他的对话。

彼得这样决定住在这里一个晚上，因为他没料到自己真的会见到托尼，所以就没带多少东西过来，但贾维斯很贴心地把这些事情办好了，所有衣物和生活用品都在两个小时后送达。

「彼得，你想一个人睡吗？」托尼没察觉到自己的语气带了点紧张，但彼得察觉到了。

贾维斯又贴心地插话：「先生最近一直失眠，帕克先生。」

「那我们一起睡吧，我没所谓。」彼得记得托尼跟他说过，在彼得身边出乎意料地睡得很好(不排除是因为消耗了大量体力)。

两人各自洗完澡之后就躺在床上了，没有暧昧，就是很纯的盖被子睡觉，而失眠失到生理时钟颠倒的托尼也没有继续熬夜的打算。

这一夜，托尼睡得出奇地好，没有熬夜也没有赖床，他醒来后彼得已经不在床上了。

「早安，先生。现在是7点，早上温度是27.7℃。」

「彼得什么时候起来的？他在哪里？」

「帕克先生6点钟已经起来了，他现在正在厨房做早餐，您现在洗漱然后过去厨房应该可以吃到早餐。」

彼得6点钟就醒来了，他轻声地离开床，昨晚他已经摸熟了托尼的房间格局了，他简单地洗漱一下就出去打算做早餐。

「贾维斯，你在吗？」

「是的，帕克先生，我能帮你到您什么？」

「呃……这里有食材吗？我想自己做早餐。」彼得也大概了解这座豪宅的厨房格局，他平常在家里也是自己弄些简单的东西，应该没问题的，而且这里还有贾维斯可以帮忙。

虽然厨房对托尼而言是摆设，可是应有的设备和食材都准备充足，而且这里的厨具还很智能和安全，彼得可以放心自己做早餐。托尼出来后就闻到吐司的焦香味，他还没走到厨房区域，彼得就已经发现他了。

「早安，托尼，你先坐一坐吧，快好了。」

托尼看到彼得正在端餐盘，他还是过去帮忙了，两人很快就可以吃早餐。看到餐盘里简单却丰富的食物，这些东西都是出自彼得之手，托尼就开始怀疑人生了，为什么可以做得这么好？彼得不是看不见吗？

「彼得，你真的看不见任何东西吗？」可能是因为低血糖，所以托尼才会问出这么无脑的问题，惹得彼得笑了出来。

「不是有贾维斯吗？而且我只要记住厨房的格局和厨具的摆放位置还有时间，做出这些又不难。」

味道还挺好的，习惯早上只喝咖啡不吃早餐的托尼觉得很不错。托尼还成功让彼得给他每天做甜甜圈，虽然每天只有一个，还是减糖版的，可是托尼还是很喜欢吃。

彼得原本只打算在这里呆几天，结果愣是被托尼拖成半个月，托尼除了偶尔出去拯救一下全世界之外，基本上都把时间留给了彼得，这可是让佩珀惊讶极了，毕竟托尼可不是这种喜欢花时间陪伴女/男朋友的人啊(除了某些床上运动之外)！难道托尼这次是认真的？

自从失明后，彼得就不怎么喜欢出门，所幸他一向比较宅，所以一个人呆在豪宅里没有任何问题，这里还有贾维斯陪他。直到有一天他在阳台里阅读盲文小说时(托尼让贾维斯买的)，有人按响了门铃。

「贾维斯？」彼得在这里暂住之后，就依赖上了贾维斯这位友善的AI管家，托尼给了他AI的权限，这让他觉得现在的生活十分舒适，不需要担心独自一人会遇到什么危险。

「帕克先生，罗迪上校来访，他是先生的朋友。」

因为现在托尼不在家，但他也不好意思让托尼的朋友在外面等，所以他只是迟疑了一下就让贾维斯开门了。

罗迪在门外听到贾维斯说托尼不在家的时候是准备离开的，可是大门却打开了，他看到屋内站着一位青年，看到对方的盲杖就猜测到他是失明人士。可问题是，为什么一位失明的青年会出现在托尼家，而托尼本人又不在？

「你好，罗迪上校，我是彼得·帕克，是托尼的朋友，他现在不在家，你有事找他的话可以进来坐一坐，他应该很快回来了。」

罗迪进了屋内，他看到彼得想给他准备饮料和小吃时就像想过去帮忙，但是被彼得礼貌地拒绝了。罗迪坐在沙发上看着那位青年，虽然他的动作有些缓慢，但还是能在贾维斯的帮助下自己准备一些东西的。只是，罗迪看到彼得就觉得心情复杂，因为他每次过来，都是自己给自己准备这些的，托尼从来不会做这些事情，他根本就没有招待客人的意识，他只有被客人招待的意识！

「很抱歉打扰了你，托尼应该是封锁了我的来电，我没办法联系他。」罗迪差点翻白眼，这种事情真的只有托尼能做得出来。

「罗迪上校，我已经通知了先生了，他现在正在回来。另外，帕克先生，托尼说他买了材料，今晚想吃提拉米苏。」

「好。」彼得回应道。

罗迪听到贾维斯的话，以为自己是精神错乱，他到底听到了啥？怎么有种古怪的感觉……这不是丈夫工作后去买菜，回家后让妻子做晚餐……呸！他到底在想什么鬼东西？(罗迪正在怀疑人生当中……)

穿着钢甲去购物，果然只有托尼·斯塔克能够做出来！

「罗迪——你最好赶紧说你的事情，因为我们赶时间做饭！彼得，你先进厨房，我等下就过来。」托尼把提拉米苏的材料放在料理台上，他今天是突发奇想地想吃提拉米苏才匆匆买了材料，其他食材都会有人按时送过来，不需要他自己买。

「呃……托尼，那位是……」罗迪觉得他们的关系十分可疑。

「噢嘿！你有重要的事要跟我说吗？我们下去工作室说吧！过来！」

「等等，什么？」罗迪懵逼地看着托尼不断向他打眼色，他读懂了对方的意思：「对，我的确有事情要跟你讨论一下。」

等工作室的门紧闭后，托尼才放心地说：「忘了跟你介绍了，彼得是我男朋友，交了半年吧。｣

罗迪冷漠地看着托尼：「可他自称是你朋友。」

「这种细节不必在意，彼得只是害羞了而已。」托尼十分大度，表示并不介意。

罗迪：……哦。

「说你的事吧，国防部向你施压？」托尼一边卸下钢甲，一遍问道。

「没错，他们……」罗迪有些为难，他实在不知道该怎么开口。

「拿去吧。」托尼十分爽快地打开了展示架。

「我知道你讨厌……什么？拿去？」

托尼无所谓地点头：「速度快点，我要上去帮忙了。」

「等等，他知道你中毒的事吗？」罗迪喊住了托尼。

「他不知道。」

「上帝，你这个混蛋，你这样很不负责任！」

两人『密谈』后很快就上来了，彼得开口问道：「罗迪上校要留下来吃晚餐吗？」

「也不是不可以……」反正事情比预料中的顺利，他还有不少时间。

「他很忙，就不留下来了，下次有机会再说吧！」托尼毫不留情地驱赶好友，罗迪忍不住翻了个白眼，他就应该留在车底。

彼得知道托尼的钢甲势必会吸引许多势力的关注和干扰，但他万万没有想到，只是过了一天，又有一波人马找上门了。

「彼得·帕克先生，我们是国土战略防御攻击与后勤局的人，我们想找托尼·斯塔克谈一谈。」

彼得呆住了：「什……什么局？」

贾维斯贴心补充：｢您也可以称之为神盾局，外面的是菲尔·科尔森，他的确是神盾局的特工。」

彼得开门让他们进来了，科尔森有礼地和彼得握手和自我介绍：「您好，帕克先生，我是菲尔·科尔森特工，我身后的是尼克·弗瑞局长和娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫特工。」

如果是这样的话，彼得觉得他的身份被这些人知道并不是什么奇怪的事情。

「帕克先生，请不用在意我们，我们等斯塔克回来后，谈一些事情就会离开了。」菲尔尝试进行友好外交，而彼得一开始的震惊的，他还是选择回去阳台那边继续看书，谁都看得出来他有点紧张。

托尼收到贾维斯的信息后就匆匆回来了，他有点生气，所谓的法务部助理是个神盾局特工，他们竟然还敢过来找上门？

托尼一开门就看到了娜塔莎，娜塔莎和他打了个招呼后突然往他脖子来了一针，他忍不住喊了出来。

「托尼？你没事吧？」彼得听到托尼的叫声，有点紧张地转过头来。

托尼忍不住骂了一句脏话：「彼得，我没事！」

「上帝！你们神盾局的人一打照面就要给人来一针吗？」

「二氧化锂，可以缓解你的钯中毒现象。」尼克淡定地解释道。

彼得听到『中毒』的字眼后皱起眉头：「托尼，你能告诉我到底发生了什么事了吗？」

最后，托尼还是坐下来和尼克谈一谈，但这并不代表他不生气。

彼得并不想打扰他们，所以他拄着盲杖来到了豪宅的顶楼花园，娜塔莎正跟在他身后。

「你好，帕克先生，我们之前见过。」

彼得坐在长椅上，盲杖放到一旁，娜塔莎也坐在他身旁。

「你好，罗曼诺夫小姐，我记得你，你之前和波兹小姐一起来过。」

娜塔莎尝试和彼得进行友好交流，而这名年轻人在托尼回来后就始终保持平静。

「你可以叫我娜塔莎。」

｢彼得。」

「看到你出现在斯塔克身旁，其实我很惊讶，我没想到你们的关系可以持续那么久。」娜塔莎主动挑起话题打算拉近彼此的距离。

「我们只是床伴而已。」彼得很认真地回应，可是他这个表情在女性眼中就是可爱。

娜塔莎心中背着特工守则，很完美地控制自己的情绪(想笑)：「根据我这段时间的观察，斯塔克从大学到现在，身边的所有伴只限于床伴关系，从来不会发展恋爱关系。只有你，他承认了你们之间的恋爱关系，而且你们已经维持了好一段时间了。」

对于这方面的分析，娜塔莎十分有信心，做了那么多次任务，累积了那么多次经验，她有百分之九十的把握确定斯塔克这次是认真的，即使他本人也没有察觉。

「不，你误会了，这一切都是他单方面的任性，我依旧把他当成床伴看待。」

「噗——」听到这样别出心裁且十分认真的回答，娜塔莎没能守住特工守则，她笑了出来，她真没想到托尼竟然还没成功？好惨一花花公子，她一定要和佩珀分享一下！可是她不相信彼得对托尼没有任何感情，她调查过彼得的背景，他绝对不是个玩弄感情的人(基本上一夜情的关系都断的很干净)，如果他不接受托尼，他绝对不会过来洛杉矶，他只是没有发现自己对托尼也有这方面的感情。

「彼得，你有什么想问的吗？」娜塔莎迅速调整情绪，她跟过来当然是想和彼得谈一谈，结果还真套到一些有价值的消息。

彼得摇摇头：「没有，我想亲自问他。」

娜塔莎收到指示，托尼和尼克已经谈完了，于是她就和彼得一起下去。

「帕克先生，斯塔克得留在这里完成任务，如果你想回纽约的话，我们可以替你安排。」科尔森上前和彼得说道。

「可以晚一点吗？我想和托尼说几句。」彼得听得出神盾局那边的隐藏意思，其实他也认为自己现在留在这里不太合适。

托尼没有开口反驳，他也知道这些事情并不是一个普通人应该接触的，无论如何他都得确保彼得的安全。

神盾局的人撤离了，屋里剩下他们两个。

「你……」

「你……」

两人同时开口，又同时闭嘴。

「托尼，如果你不想说，我不会问的。」毕竟只是床伴关系而已，彼得已经过了刨根到底的阶段了。

「彼得，我很抱歉瞒着你这一切。」托尼想起罗迪的话，他承认自己的确是个混蛋，明明没多少时间活了，却偏不告诉彼得，还欺骗他感情，让他留下来陪自己。

『你没有必要告诉我』彼得原本想说这句话，出于奇怪的情绪，彼得选择保持安静，托尼则继续说话。

「他们送来了一个箱子，里面是我父亲的遗物，弗瑞说里面的东西可以救我一命。」

「那你还不打开它？」彼得催促了一句，托尼好不容易酝酿的情绪一下子被打散了。

「彼得，我是说，呃……我是认真的。」托尼暗指他们的关系。

「我知道了，我要回纽约了，你之后随时可以过来找我。」

彼得没有拒绝，托尼松了口气，他这么大的人，都没试过告白被拒绝(都是别人向他告白，他拒绝别人的)。

或许和彼得经营一段恋情，会是一个不错的选择？

经过一夜通宵，托尼终于解读到他父亲的意思，从冰箱里拿出一个彼得事先做好的甜甜圈，新的元素终于诞生了。

「先生，未知号码来电。」

托尼骂了句脏话：「真会挑时机！」

彼得一个人回来了，他没有说关于托尼的事，大家都以为他们两个的关系已经结束了，所有都不敢在彼得面前提问。作为彼得的好友，内德打算用其他活动治疗彼得的『情伤』，他托朋友的关系拿到了两张汉默工业科技展的门票，打算约彼得一起去。汉默工业声称已经掌握了钢铁侠的技术，而且会在科技展上展示，这个卖点成功吸引了不少人过来。

内德和彼得提早去了法拉盛公园，果然已经有许多到场了。

「听说汉默工业已经掌握了钢铁侠的技术，不知道是不是真的！」内德有点兴奋，可是彼得却异常沉默，内德才后知后觉自己说错话了。

「哈哈……我们去那边看看吧！」

「好。」

自从失明之后，彼得就不太喜欢出门，尤其是人多的地方，黑暗和吵杂的声音会让他觉得恐慌。一开始的一两年，彼得根本克服不了，可是在盲人互助会上，他获得了马特的耐心指导，这才让他逐渐习惯失明的生活。彼得本来是不想出来的，可是他不想让梅婶和朋友们担心，他知道内德是费了很大力气才拿到门票的，他不能拂了朋友的好意。

彼得没有想到，他会在24小时后再次遇到托尼，还是在如此紧急危险的情况下。汉默工业的钢甲全部失控了，所有观众都惊慌四逃，彼得和内德在人群的冲撞下四散了。大家都忙着逃跑，没有人注意到这里有一位失明青年。

彼得虽然也着急，但他知道这个时候更不能慌，也不能随便乱跑，他尝试聆听四周的声音，往没有钢甲的地方跑动，这个时候他特别羡慕马特那种极端灵敏的听觉，至少现在这么多噪音，他实在难以分辨最佳逃跑方位。

「先生，帕克先生正在附近！」贾维斯的声音有些着急，托尼听到后不可置信。

「他在哪里！？」托尼突然很害怕，尤其是看到有一个钢甲来到彼得面前时，他觉得自己的心脏快要炸裂了，即使在救下彼得后也没办法平息。

「为什么你会在这里！」托尼的声音不自觉地带着愤怒和质问，而彼得脸上的呆滞茫然更是激怒了他，彼得还没来得及说任何话，就被托尼抱起送到安全的地方了。

「你过来！把他带到安全的地方，他看不见东西！」

「先生，请跟我来这边！」

「托尼……」

彼得喊了托尼的名字，可是托尼已经飞去其他位置了。

听到了大大小小的爆炸声，彼得没办法冷静下来，这里虽然离危险区有一段距离，可是他却十分恐慌，甚至出现了难以呼吸的症状。

「嘿！他呼吸困难！快找人过来！」

因为交通主干道被破坏的缘故，现在许多伤者都无法立即送去医院，医护直升机也无法出动，现在满天都是失控的钢甲。彼得被戴上了呼吸器和被盖上毛毯，可是情况一直没有改善，直到战斗的声音逐渐平息，有严重战损的钢铁侠重天而降。

贾维斯早就锁定了彼得的位置，托尼一眼就发现彼得了，对方戴着氧气罩，看起来情况很严重，这让他刚才上升的怒气一秒平息，他紧张地来到彼得面前。

「托尼？是你吗？」

托尼马上解除装备，上前抱住彼得，彼得马上味道浓厚的血味，但彼得没有说话，他迫切地吻住托尼。

所有不安与恐慌，在一个亲吻下全部解除了。

托尼轻拍彼得的背：「我很抱歉，彼得，我刚才吼你了。」

「我没事。我……我只是和朋友过来，我不知道会发生这些事情。」彼得解释道，然后他才想到内德：「天啊！我的朋友！我还没联系他！」

彼得慌忙地摸着口袋，却发现手机似乎在刚才就丢了。

托尼往自己身上摸出手机：「用我的吧。」

内德被挤出去了，他几乎给彼得打了几百个电话，可是却没有通过！直到有一个陌生来电进入，他才知道彼得现在是安全的。

「感谢上帝！彼得你在哪里？安全吗？有没有受伤？」

「我在临时医护区，在公园的另一边，我很安全，没有受伤。你现在在哪里？」

「彼得你别动，我过来找你！」内德正想往回跑，却看到了封锁警戒线，「呃……我应该暂时没办法过来找你，好像封路了，不然你再等我一下，我和JC说一声……」

「不用了，我已经查到你的坐标，我们过来找你。」

内德愣住了：「老兄你谁？」

几秒后，他看到好友站在自己面前，送他过来的是钢铁侠。

「幸会，我是托尼·斯塔克，彼得的男朋友。」

彼得：「……」这炫耀的语气是……

内德颤抖着手指着托尼：「彼……彼得，你和渣男死灰复燃了？」

托尼嘴角抽搐：「不好意思，什么渣男？麻烦再说一遍？」


	3. Chapter 3

虽然托尼很不愿意，可是他最后还是屈服了，他不敢在战损的情况下单独面对盛怒的佩珀(怂)。

「彼得，等我回来之后，我们得好好讨论一下我们现在的关系。」

佩珀第一次看到托尼这么积极地处理SI事务，她最后气极而笑地看着托尼急急忙忙地乘私人飞机跑路了。

「记住，越快越好，SI的总部必须在一年内迁到纽约！上帝，这太慢了，尽量控制在半年内完成！」

「托尼·斯塔克，我一定要宰了你！」佩珀现在像只发怒的母狮子，如果不是托尼跑得快，他现在已经惨遭分尸了。

托尼风风火火地赶到纽约去见他的男朋友，推门而进时却看到彼得对着一个陌生男人笑得灿烂。

FUCK！

「Peter, miss me?」

「托尼？」彼得正和马特叙旧，他对托尼的出现感到愕然，他以为以佩珀的盛怒程度，托尼应该没那么快可以过来找他。

托尼低下头，确保自己全身上下的装着都一丝不苟，他露出一个迷人的笑容(然而彼得根本看不见)，朝彼得走去，并且打开吧台的小门，自然而然地揽住彼得的腰。

「彼得，这是你朋友？」  
  
马特脸上挂着无害的笑容，嘴里却冒出让彼得忍不住颤抖的话：｢你就是托尼·斯塔克，我听彼得说过了，你是他的现任床伴吧？你好，我是马特·默克多，是彼得的前任床伴。｣

气温瞬间将至绝对零度，托尼用力地捏了捏彼得的腰，而丽兹、内德(MJ在看书)则在远处目瞪口呆地看着对面的大型炼狱修罗场。

彼得要完！

气氛令人窒息，托尼依旧扬起笑容，最后彼得嘴角抽搐地解释道：「马特是我在盲人互助协会认识的朋友。」

马特当然感受到彼得的尴尬无助，他也不会为难彼得：「抱歉，刚才好像开了个糟糕的玩笑。」

托尼伸出手，马特也精准地握住了他的手：「你好。」

马特继续挂着无害的笑容：「你好，很高兴认识你。」

在远处的MJ终于把注意力从书籍上挪开，她面无表情地看着吧台那边说了句话：「这事没完。」

马特站了起来，拿起放在一旁的盲杖：「我等一下要见一位客户，下次再聚吧！还有，拳击课程还要继续吗？按照以往的时间的话我都有空。」

彼得硬着头皮回应：「到时候我再联系你。」

「再见。」

酒吧现在还没到营业时间，所以马特离开后特别安静。

丽兹和内德互相打了打眼色：「那个，彼得——既然斯塔克先生来了，你今天晚上可以陪一陪他，我们三个可以搞定这里的，MJ已经拿到调酒师执照了！」

「对对！我们可以搞定！你去吧！」

托尼微笑道：「不用这么麻烦，反正我也很想念彼得调的马天尼和这里的甜甜圈，我可以在这里坐一坐。」

一整晚，彼得都能感受到托尼的视线，于是他姿势僵硬地工作，好几次都差点摸错酒。 

好不容易熬到打烊，彼得硬着头皮锁门，站在他身边的托尼突然说了一句：「我想起我从来没有去过你家，正好你婶婶去约会了，不如我们就在你房间做吧！」

「不行，要是梅婶回来了怎么办？」他可没有被长辈观摩的兴趣啊！

「我刚才让贾维斯给他们送了酒店套票，你的婶婶今晚不会回来了。」

彼得现在坐在副驾，他完全不知道该如何打破这僵硬的气氛，直到回了家里，彼得都觉得全身发毛。

托尼坐在床上，他轻轻拍了拍旁边：「彼得，过来这边坐。」

彼得乖巧地坐在旁边，托尼却没有急着动手，他正在观察着彼得的房间。这里面积不大，保持着很典型的青少年风格，墙壁上贴着不少星球大战的海报，还有一个专门放置模型的柜子，可见彼得对此有多么地热爱。

目光落在那张小书桌上，上面竟然放着一个相框，托尼走过去，把相框拿了起来。照片的日期显示的是六年前，地点很明显是MIT，主角除了彼得之外，还有另一位青年。彼得和他穿着球队衣服，显然是同时加入了篮球队，他们似乎刚训练完，流着汗却勾肩搭背，两人笑得十分开心。

「这就是你前男友？」

「对。」彼得的语气十分平静。

托尼把照片抽出来，撕碎然后扔进垃圾桶里，十分理直气壮：「前男友的照片不应该存在，你得多准备几个相框放现任男友的照片。」

「……你是不是忘了我看不到东西？」

托尼坐回彼得旁边，没有继续问起前男友的事情。他终于开始了动作，一只手轻易地解开了彼得的腰带和牛仔裤，轻轻按摩着那个地方，彼得忍不住吸了一口气，他双手都紧张地握着盲杖不敢放手了。已经有好一段时间没有做了，彼得的欲望很轻易地被挑起。

「刚刚那个盲人说他是你的前任床伴，那我是你现任床伴吗？」托尼十分温柔，一只手搭在彼得肩膀上，如果忽略他放在彼得双腿间的手的话。

「是啊……不是！」托尼突然用了点力气，彼得有点疼痛，可是却莫名地更加兴奋，求生欲爆棚的他马上否认：「马特说了，那是个玩笑！」

「那我现在是你男朋友咯？」

「对……」

……全身感官敏感度放大，彼得话都说不稳了。

「那我和那个维克多，技巧有什么不一样吗？」

「是默克多……」

「嗯？那他的风格是怎样的？和我一样吗？他让你更爽还是我让你更爽？」 

「啊……他……他比较温柔，你比较狂野……你你让我更爽……唔……我和他只有过一次，我们不适合……就没有继续了，我们现在是朋友，没有越界！」彼得脑子被搅成一滩浆糊，他已经不知道自己在说什么了，他现在就想和托尼上床。

已经不是十七岁青涩少年的彼得现在很忠于自己的欲望，他二话不说扔下盲杖，双手抱着托尼的头准确地吻了上去，双腿也跨坐在托尼大腿上。

「Fuck me right now!」噢，托尼真的爱死彼得的大胆了，明明有着乖巧的外貌，做起来却一点都不清涩，托尼喜欢这种反差萌。

彼得迅速而精准地脱掉托尼身上的衣服，托尼也没特意阻止彼得，他自己也有一段时间没做，早就在挑逗彼得时硬了。

今天玩的是骑大马，反正两人都很享受。

「哦，对了，彼得我忘了问你。」托尼轻轻托着彼得的腰，方便他骑大马。

「唔……你说！」

「那是我让你爽一点，还是你前男友让你爽一点？」

「……你是最厉害的那个，行了吧？」彼得已经无语了，他到底交了个几岁的男友？

「那……」托尼还想问，却被彼得愤怒地拍了一脸。

「你怎么废话这么多？还做不做？要说就说点骚话，你平时不是很擅长吗？」  
  
彼得用的力气其实不大，就是声音有点响，托尼马上闭嘴——他不是怕彼得，他真的不怕，真的(怂)。

完事后，两人饿了，彼得在冰箱里拿出特制甜甜圈，每人一个，让托尼的心情变得非常好。

「你是不是还有问题？事先声明一下，你现在不问，以后就别问了。」

「说说你和前男友的事情。」托尼迅速提问。

现在两人窝在沙发上，托尼发挥了懒惰的本质，他没有骨头似的瘫软在彼得大腿上，十分没有形象。

「我们高中认识，高中谈恋爱一直到大学，然后分手都没有过来亲自说一句就去英国了，结束。」彼得面无表情毫无间隔地念完这句话。

「……就这点？没了？」托尼嘴角抽搐，前男友不是要骂上三天三夜吗？

「不然呢？你还想让我写一篇论文给你？你不是有贾维斯吗？」彼得开始开启无差别嘲讽模式。

「好吧，我是查到点东西。」托尼十分爽快地交代：「小奥斯本从头到尾都不知道五年前的事情，一切都是老奥斯本搞的鬼。」

「哦。」

「为什么你这么平静？」

彼得微笑：「你想让我跑过去英国和他再续前缘吗？」

「……不。」托尼觉得不妙，他好像不小心开启了彼得的黑化模式。

「噢，对了，听说你还睡过十二个月份的花花公子封面女郎，这是真的吗？」彼得心里呵呵哒，谁还没有几个前男女朋友或床伴？非得拿出来说互相伤害吗？

看到彼得灿烂的笑容，托尼快连甜甜圈都吃不下了。

造孽啊！

两人还真的谈起了恋爱，让不少人大跌眼镜，而托尼竟然还把SI迁移到纽约，对外宣称的原因是：「我的恋人在纽约，迁移过来比较方便谈恋爱。」

媒体记者：「……哦。」

不等等！什么？谈恋爱！？确定不是新的床伴吗？

媒体从一开始的惊喜，到心如止水，他们终于承认，那个一人养活整个媒体行业的男人，已经消失了。

彼得又恢复了固定的练拳时间，他一见到马特就很怨念地说道：「马特，你能不能别再损害我风评？」

马特昨晚特意去了酒吧，在托尼面前和彼得商定以后的练拳时间，表情十分挑衅。

「彼得，我这是为了你好，全世界都知道他是花花公子，作为你的朋友，我得替你找回场子。」马特语重心长地回应。 

「……谢谢，不需要。」

明显地，马特没有听进去，他还是很热衷挑衅托尼，直到托尼有一天极度得意地向他宣布和彼得结婚的消息。

马特：艹，输了！

托尼一直抗拒那个成功率只有一半的心脏手术，直到彼得握着他的手平静地说道：「如果你答应做那个成功率只有50%的手术，那我也答应做那个成功率同样只有50%的手术。」

然后，托尼重新拥有了一个健康的心脏，彼得也重新恢复了视力。

有许多次，大家都以为托尼和彼得会分手，可是每一次都没有发生，他们居然还结婚了。

复仇者们见证了他们之间的爱情，都纷纷送上了祝福，并且主动承担举办婚礼的工作。

彼得正苦恼着该给谁写请柬时，托尼毫不犹豫地写下哈利·奥斯本的名字。

「你放心，老奥斯本不会有办法拦截这封请柬的，他必须来参加我们的婚礼！」

彼得：「……」

其实哈利早就回来美国了，而且还接手了奥斯本企业。只是那个时候，托尼的高调谈恋爱方式让哈利却步了。他知道当年的真相，也知道自己父亲做过的事情，但他没有勇气去见彼得。反正彼得现在过得很好，他过去打扰有什么意思？直到他们的结婚请柬送到了他手中，他才再一次见到彼得。  
  
那句对不起说了出口，彼得给了他一个微笑和拥抱，然后就和托尼去接待其他朋友了。

在两人说出『我愿意』，为对方戴上戒指的时候，大家都激动地高呼鼓掌。哈利站在远处，他也和大家一样鼓掌，为这对新人送上祝福。

要互相接吻的时候，彼得和托尼说起悄悄话：「满意了？」

「亲爱的，我当然满意了！」


	4. 绿虫篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《【铁虫】黑暗中感受你》的番外绿虫篇，是属于哈利·奥斯本和彼得·帕克的BE故事，非铁虫慎入。

「彼得，你过来一下。」

「是的，老师，您找我什么事？」彼得抱著书，一脸疑惑地看着自己的文学老师。

「彼得，我们学校今天会有一位新的转学生，你的成绩最好，能麻烦你帮忙带一下他吗？我怕他不适应这里的学习环境。」安娜温和地看着彼得，在学生面前有着喷火龙之称的文学老师只有面对成绩优秀的彼得时才会露出温和的表情。

「噢——好的，我没问题！」不擅社交的彼得露出羞涩的笑容，但他不会拒绝老师的请求。

彼得被带去了校长室，他有点紧张，害怕新生是个难以相处的人，又或者对方会讨厌自己，毕竟他真的不太擅长社交。

「彼得，这位是哈利·奥斯本，你接下来的一节课可以暂停，先带奥斯本参观一下我们学校吧！」

彼得不太习惯校长的『慈祥』，他结结巴巴地应了一声，那位新生就默不作声地站了起来跟在他身后。

「你好……我是彼得·帕克，你可以叫我彼得。」彼得抬起头，努力地想给新生一个好印象。

哈利看了彼得一眼：「哈利。」

好不容易表现出来的热情被哈利的冷漠浇熄了，彼得有点不敢和他交谈，但他还是耐心地介绍校园设施。

「哈利，你还有什么问题吗？」彼得忐忑不安地看着对方，哈利到底有没有听到他刚才的介绍？

哈利点点头：「没有任何问题，去上课吧。」

「好……，那你之后有什么问题都可以和我说。」

哈利在每一课上都说着单薄的自我介绍，这让他看起来一点都不平易近人，但他俊美的容貌还是吸引了不少女生的目光，他却当作没到，自顾地做起自己的事。

彼得接了老师的任务，他就打算尽责完成，所以即使哈利看起来难以靠近，他还是想办法让哈利熟悉这里。

放学后，奥斯本家的司机已经在校门外等他了，他坐了进去，司机马上就开车送他回家了，他现在除了学校之外哪里都不能去。

「少爷今天有认识到新朋友吗？」这位司机在奥斯本家工作多年，他看着哈利长大，看着哈利从一个可爱直率的孩子变成一个冷漠孤独的青少年。

「没有。」

哈利不懂为什么彼得还跟在自己身边，明明他已经表示疏远了，难道他不懂吗？

「哈利，我们一起去吃午餐吧！」

彼得锲而不舍地跟在哈利身后，哈利被扰烦了，他的语气变得恶劣：「别跟着我！」

彼得停下脚步，那双湿润的眼睛露出受伤的表情，哈利难得地产生了内疚感，他不敢直视对方，生怕彼得下一秒就会哭出来。

「可是……老师让我陪你。」彼得的语气有点委屈，明明他已经那么努力了。

「对不起，我不该这么对你。」哈利的语气有所缓和。

哈利默许了彼得的存在，而彼得感觉到哈利对自己没那么冷漠了，又开始哈利释放善意。

哈利的成绩不错，但还是不擅长一些科目，比如说文学。这时候，彼得就会主动给哈利讲解内容，哈利也不抗拒，两人的关系慢慢拉近。

虽然彼得很讨老师们喜欢，可是他的性格太过软糯，再加上他成绩优秀，就很顺理成章地变成被霸凌的对象。

哈利已经习彼得的存在，可是今天彼得迟迟没有回到教室里，他思考了一会儿，等一下是他最讨厌的文学课，而安娜老师又特别爱提问，他不能没有彼得。

内德看到哈利离开了教室，他正想叫住他，老师就从转角处出现了，正好和哈利错过。他回到教室，发现除了哈利之外，彼得也不见踪影，而那个爱好是欺负彼得的校霸闪电与他的小跟班也不见踪影——内德马上恐慌起来！

哈利记得刚刚彼得说要去厕所洗衣服，因为闪电故意撞倒了他的午餐，肉酱都沾到衣服上了。厕所门紧闭着，可是他却能隐约听到里面的声音。

彼得的性格太软了，对于闪电的欺凌一向采取逆来顺受的态度。最近他一直跟在哈利身边，闪电都没机会对他出手，因为那位奥斯本企业的继承人看起来一点都不好惹。彼得现在被逼进了隔间，他的双臂被人抓住了，手压着他的脑袋，想把他往马桶里压，彼得死命挣扎，本以为自己终究逃不过被霸凌的命运，厕所的门却被猛烈地砸开了。

闪电他们的确锁了厕所门，当然是为了防止有人打扰，结果外面的哈利毫不犹豫地拿起灭火筒狠狠地砸烂了锁。

所有人都看向哈利，哈利脸上的表情似乎透出些许的愤怒，他随手扔掉灭火筒，冲击地板时发出巨响，他一句话都没有说，上前就揍那些人。

闪电和跟班们算起来总共有五个人，可是当第一个同伴遭殃时，他们都被哈利揍人的那股狠劲吓到了，那位可怜的同学好像第一拳下去时就昏厥了，然后哈利的魔手转向第二个人，大家才恢复意识想冲上去救人。他们没有想过反抗，因为哈利的动作太狠，一拳下去分分钟出人命，他们不敢，也觉得自己没这个能力。

内德慌张地向老师报告了几位失踪同学的事情，而正有一位同学死命跑回来报告事件，安娜老师马上带人去找彼得和闪电他们。因为打斗的声音实在太响，老师们匆忙赶到厕所，看到的却是昏迷不醒脸上布满瘀伤的两位学生，闪电正在被揍，另外一位跟班在一旁想要扯开闪电却不够大力，彼得则抱着哈利不让他继续，整个厕所已经可以用破败来形容，镜子碎成蛛网状，上面还沾染了血液，隔间的门几乎要塌了。

｢哈利！别打了！别打了！」彼得看到哈利疯狂的样子觉得很害怕，可是他更怕哈利真的打死人，他只好用尽力气抱住对方，限制对方的行动。

几位老师马上上前分隔这些学生，已经有人打电话喊救护车了，安娜老师第一次看到这么严重的校园殴斗事件，原本想严厉斥责哈利，却被对方阴狠的眼神吓到了，硬生生把斥责吞回嘴里。

因为情况十分严重，涉事者理所当然地进了警察局。哈利刚才要求打过一通电话，不到二十分钟，几乎一整个团队的律师都出现了，唯独诺曼没有出现，他的助理倒是出现了。

哈利额头上有伤，已经被包扎好了，他从坐上警车后到审问室都一言不发。

彼得很担心哈利，但是他没有机会和哈利交谈，只能在本叔叔的陪伴下不断问受伤同学的情况，还有为哈利求情，一度急哭。

「彼得·帕克是吧？你的同学情况稳定，其中一个有轻微脑震荡，还有一个肋骨骨折……」女警官看着报告，许多受伤的部位其实都不致命，可是却能造成剧烈的痛楚，这位奥斯本企业的继承人在下手时肯定经过精密的思考，从事发到现在都冷静得让人不安。

「哈利……哈利他怎么样？」彼得真的很怕会听到坏消息。

「哈利只是为了保护我！」彼得始终还是个孩子，他害怕地抽泣了起来，本在旁边拍着他的肩膀。

女警官皱了皱眉头，她一向不喜欢这类能够轻易逃脱法律裁判的人，但职业素素养不允许她表现太多私人情绪：「你不需要太担心他，刚刚他父亲的助理已经和律师团处理这件事了。」

女警官甚至认为，小奥斯本几乎完全不需要负上任何责任，而他本人更是异常冷静，许多同僚都看得出这名青少年有很严重的性格缺陷。发生了那么严重的事情，老奥斯本却没有亲自过来，大家都猜到一些内幕了。

彼得先回家了，他继续上学，可是连续一个星期都没有看到哈利。那天受伤的同学全部都缺席了，没有受伤的同学比如闪电，虽然有上学，可是看到彼得却避之不及。

闪电一看到彼得就躲避，他怕了哈利，不仅仅是哈利的暴力性格，也因为奥斯本对他父亲的『威胁』，那些看似为他父亲事业着想，但实质是警告的交谈。而从头到尾，哈利的父亲都没有露过面，全程是哈利亲自处理。闪电永远都忘不了，那位沉默的贵公子是如何在他一家面前露出愉悦的笑容，然后温和地对他们说出得罪奥斯本的利弊。

最终，所有同学的监护人都不约而同地选择了庭外和解，拿了足够的赔偿做一个安静的受害者，他们甚至不被允许转学，理由是哈利希望能有一个『和谐』且『友善』的学习环境。

哈利·奥斯本简直就是一个恶魔。

彼得一整个礼拜都心不在焉，他甚至站在储物柜面前发呆，打开了柜子却没有拿今天要用的书籍。

「彼得，你在做什么？」哈利的声音在彼得身后响起。

「哈利？」彼得惊喜地转身，他双手抓住了哈利的手臂想确定对方是否完好，却又惊慌地放手了。

哈利默许了彼得的举动，他也知道为什么彼得会这么做：「都是小伤，已经好了。」

彼得抿着嘴，内疚地低下头，那天他明明看到哈利的手臂狠狠地撞碎了镜子，他刚刚有抓疼哈利吗？

哈利掀起袖子，露出那个结痂的伤痕。

「你看，我没事。」

彼得这才抬起头，却愣住了，因为他看到哈利对他笑了。

「去上课吧，我缺了一个礼拜的课，你得帮我补一补。」哈利又恢复了冷漠矜持的表情，转身示意彼得跟上。

「哦……好。」

哈利和彼得的关系迅速好了起来，让内德觉得很酸，但还是很高兴自己的小伙伴被哈利保护不再受霸凌。

相处越久，彼得就发现哈利的更多面向，那个永远以冷漠示人的贵公子其实有十分柔软的一面，柔软到彼得舍不得对他说一句重话。

彼得被哈利拉着一起加入了篮球队，哈利认为彼得缺乏锻炼，就是因为这样所以才不被欺负。

哈利生日的时候，彼得第一次去了他家和他过生日，知道了哈利有一个永远不回家的父亲，还知道了他转学以前的生活。

彼得和哈利的关系变得更加好了，他们在学校里几乎不会离开对方，在校外也经常约在一起补习，内德觉得自己已经被抛弃了，他生无可恋地自己拼着死星模型，纪念他们已死的友情。

自从加入了篮球队的训练之后，彼得变得越来越开朗，哈利也没有那么地死气沉沉了，但是离开彼得的视线，他还是那个冷漠的继承人。在一次学习会上，丽兹打趣他们两个像是一对离不开对方的情侣，获得了涨红了脸的彼得，还有错愕的哈利。丽兹没想到，她的一个玩笑，竟然真的撮合了一对情侣。

哈利是在图书馆里和彼得表白的，彼得吓得差点撞倒一个书架，在哈利扶着书架时慌忙落跑了。哈利预料到这个情况，但他还是觉得难受，脸上露出了糟糕的表情。

彼得在逃避自己，这让哈利的情绪变得越来越糟，他压制了那股暴虐情绪，他告诫自己要耐心等待。十分幸运的是，彼得似乎想通了，他竟然主动过来找哈利。这一次获得的答案出乎意料，彼得居然红着脸，慢吞吞地对哈利说：「哈利，我不确定……我没有谈过恋爱，可是我除了一开始的慌张之外，并不讨厌你……或许我们可以试一试……」

哈利很喜欢这个答案，他毫不掩饰自己的开心，向彼得露出一个毫无阴霾的笑容，这个笑容让彼得确信，他们两个的确可以试一试。

这是一场青少年间甜蜜的恋爱，和彼得确定关系之后，哈利逐渐变得开朗，彼得也不再内向了，他们正在互相帮助对方。

为了彼得，哈利选择了遵从自己的兴趣，也选择了去MIT念书，他冷静地说服了自己的父亲，用托尼·斯塔克作为例子，他相信自己也有能力可以兼顾学习的管理企业的事务。

哈利和彼得甚至有了更进一步的亲密，一切都想向着好的方面发展——原本是这样的，直到诺曼有一次亲眼看到哈利和彼得在校园内接吻，这场年少轻狂的『错误』，终究要被『纠正』。

彼得无法联系哈利，直到他从学校里获得消息，哈利转学去了英国了。没有一通电话，甚至是一张纸条。

然而，这一切都不算最难以接受。彼得和本一起去扫墓，开车回来的途中遇到了严重的车祸，本当场去世，彼得经过治疗后被判定永久性失明。

在病床上，彼得安静地接受了亲友的关心和祝福，哪怕他心里十分难受。然后他收到了一束鲜花，内德艰难地替他念出卡片上的祝福字句。

『祝你早日康复。 哈利』

伪装的坚强被打成粉碎，但彼得却不得不再次坚强起来，梅心痛地抱着侄子，现在已经剩下他们两个相依为命了。


	5. 夜虫篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《【铁虫】黑暗中感受你》的番外夜虫篇，是属于马特·默克多和彼得·帕克的故事，非铁虫慎入。

马特几乎每周日下午都会过来盲人互助会，他会协助一些同样失明的人重新融入原本的生活。今天互助会的社工带来了一位新成员，他们还没踏入大门，马特就听到了新成员是一名年轻人，他身边似乎还陪同着亲人，心跳很快，他很紧张不安。

「彼得，两个小时后我过来接你。」梅吻了吻侄子的脸颊，她知道彼得害怕，可是她更不愿意彼得一直害怕下去。

「好的，梅婶，两个小时后见。」

社工带领他进去了，彼得从社工口中了解到，这里每周都会有交流会，让大家分享自己的生活经验，或者是诉说压力之类的。

距离事故后三个月，彼得经过持续的复诊之后，医生建议他可以适当的到处走一走，适应一下现在的生活，以免影响心理健康。医生给他介绍了位于地狱厨房的盲人互助会，替他联系了社工，于是梅就陪着彼得过来了。

马特主动上前和两人打招呼，之前这里的社工就特意拜托过他，让他单独引导一下新人。马特没有任何意见，他本来就是这里最有经验的盲人，而这里的社工也曾经帮助他不少，他很愿意为这里服务。

「彼得，这位是马特·默克多。」

彼得点点头：「你好，默克多先生，我是彼得·帕克。」

｢你好，彼得。」

彼得每个周末都会准时过来，但是他依旧很拘谨。马特向社工了解过彼得的一些背景，彼得现在只剩下婶婶一位亲人，就是那位送他过来的热情女士。彼得以优异的成绩敲开了MIT的大门，却因为意外而办理了退学，甚至还失去了叔叔。马特察觉到彼得的情绪持续低落却不向他透露半句，但他尊重彼得的隐私，并不打算过问，彼得也渐渐放松下来。

彼得很聪明，盲文学得很快，也逐渐习惯失明的生活习惯，但他却抗拒独自外出，马特花了很长一段时间才让彼得克服这个难关。两人的相处时间变长了，变成了一对好朋友，他们的关系不再局限于周末的互助会，马特会在平日空余的时间教彼得拳击。

「彼得，明天我没空，我和弗吉约了地产经纪人。」

「你们找到地方了？」彼得知道马特和他的朋友一直在找地方，想开一家律师事务所。

彼得的婶婶一大早就去上班了，她是一名烘培师，家里只有彼得，所以两人练习完拳击后直接在彼得家会面。因为梅是烘培师的缘故，家里有许多烘培工具，而彼得从小到大耳濡目染，烘培技巧很不错，今天他也做了一些黄油饼干给马特。黄油和面粉的香气成功勾起了马特的食欲，即使他刚刚吃了点东西。

「唔……具体要明天过去看看，但是租金很吸引我们。」香气溢满整个公寓，马特忍不住吞口水，正好上一批饼干冷却得差不多了，彼得拿了一盘出来。

「咔嚓——咔嚓——咔嚓——」马特的罪恶之手再次伸到盘子里，却发现只剩下最后几块时，他才惊觉自己到底吃了多少块！彼得还很主动地给马特装了一袋，让他等一下带回家。

「咳——」马特拿起茶几上的咖啡杯掩饰尴尬，他决定转移一下话题：「彼得，有想过之后要做什么吗？」

这是一个比较严肃的话题，之前马特都没有特意提到，他不想给彼得压力，但关于未来的目标，几乎是每一位刚加入互助会的成员都需要认真思考的事情。

「老实说，我还很迷茫。」彼得的情绪低落了下来，那场意外几乎打碎了他对未来的期盼，甚至退了学。

马特还算了解彼得家的财政状况，保险的赔偿金其实弥补了彼得的手术费和后续治疗费用，而且还有多余的钱能让彼得和梅保持一段长时间的稳定生活，只是无所事事地呆在家中，这对彼得一点好处都没有。

｢你有想过开一家咖啡店吗？我相信你的烘培手艺绝对能吸引不少忠实顾客。」比如说他，马特默默地在心中说道。

「咖啡店？我可以吗？」彼得愣住了，他学生时代甚至很少出现在这些地方，其他同学似乎都很热衷在这些有情调的地方完成项目或论文，而他只会出现在图书馆。

「为什么不可以？互助会的里昂就是经营餐厅的，他就做得很出色。」

「我记得他在聚会里免费提供食物，味道很不错。」

「我记得他向我提过，他有一个表弟在纽约经营了一家咖啡店，但他准备搬到西岸，现在准备转手咖啡店，我可以帮你问问。」

「马特，谢谢你。」彼得的语气十分真诚，他是真心实意地感谢马特的，感谢对方对他的耐心和帮助。

有了生活目标的彼得毫不犹豫地报了咖啡调配的课程，他的改变让梅欣慰，彼得之前太过消沉了，总是让梅很担心他。内德他们得知彼得的想法后，都很热心地过来帮忙，一堆年轻人叽叽喳喳地讨论着咖啡店将来的经营，丽兹甚至异想天开地建议彼得开一家综合型咖啡酒吧，还给彼得找了调酒师的相关课程。

马特联系了互助会的里昂，对方很爽快地帮彼得牵线，于是马特、彼得就过来看地方了，因为梅有事不能来的缘故，彼得请人帮他拍摄了环境，等回去后给梅看。

「谢谢你，马特，其实你不用陪我过来的。」彼得很感谢马特的帮助，马特从一开始到现在对他付出了许多耐心，甚至带着他从黑暗中走出来，他甚至不知道该如何报答对方。

「彼得，如果你想先谢谢我的话，等开业之后给我永久免单吧！」马特轻拍彼得的肩膀，「对了，如果你想另外经营酒吧的话，我可以带你去一个地方，我和弗吉经常光顾的一家酒吧，你可以在那里感受一下气氛，可能对你有些帮助。」

酒吧的气氛感染了这里所有人，彼得也忍不住喝了几杯，但他本来就是易醉体质，在还没察觉的时候就感官模糊了。

「他一句话都没有说就离开了我。」

在酒精的影响下，彼得向马特吐诉以前的事情，马特并没有阻止他，彼得的心理出现了问题，他得面对过去。

喝醉的彼得很安静，他除了忍不住吐诉之外，并没有任何耍酒疯的行为。马特让酒吧的人喊了车，打算送彼得回家，可是到了彼得家楼下的时候，彼得却不肯回家。

「马特，我不想回家，我可以去你那里吗？」

其实这句话的暗示性很明显，但马特还是顺了彼得的意。

马特一个人住，这里的租金很便宜，因为窗外的霓虹灯实在干扰人休息，只有失明人士才能够忍受这种地方。

今晚下了一场大雨，彼得和马特都没有带伞，在下车到上楼的期间，两人都淋湿了不少，马特拿出钥匙开门的时候，他能感受到离自己很近的彼得身上的热度。

两个成年人激烈拥吻在一起只是一瞬间的事，彼得不熟悉马特家的布局，是马特抱住他才不至于跌跌撞撞。彼得艰难地脱掉黏在自己皮肤上的衣服，好不容易才和马特皮肤贴着皮肤。

两人并没有睡觉，经历一场大汗淋漓的活动后都躺在床上，酒也醒了。

「抱歉，马特。」彼得毫无生气地开口破冰，他居然睡了导师兼朋友。

马特笑了笑，倒不怎么在意：「没关系，大家都是成年人。倒是你，你好一点了吗？」

彼得觉得有点冷，他扯了扯被子往自己身上盖：「我一直不敢和梅婶和内德他们说这件事，我不想他们担心，谢谢你。」

「不客气。」

过了这一晚之后，彼得和马特的关系并没有任何变化，他们之间很可惜地没有产生任何化学物质，但是以朋友的角度来说，他们的关系变亲密了。

彼得把这家综合性酒吧命名为星期五，因为它是定在星期五这天开业的。马特在开业这天带了弗吉和凯伦过来捧场，彼得笑着过来迎接他们。

「谢谢你，马特。」彼得再次感谢马特。

「不客气，彼得。」


End file.
